


Hush

by wonshushushu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I am so sorry for how terribly written this is, M/M, PWP, Smut, also jeonghan posted that video and his.. thighs..., no condom/raw, no thoughts just jeonghan LEG, ppl were being horny on the tl I did what I had to do, seungcheol is rough :], seungcheol is so whipped for jeonghan it’s unreal, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: In the quiet night at Seventeen's dorm, few sounds are heard. Seungcheol prays Jeonghan's moans are not one of them.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 159





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> :] it’s 3am EDIT: I fixed the summary ^,^ thank u for reading~

“Hannie, be quiet...” Seungcheol mutters against the soft skin of his lover’s thigh. If Jeonghan didn’t stop whining they were going to wake everyone up. 

“It feels so... _hnng_ Cheol- _ah_...” Jeonghan moans, biting the back of his hand to stop himself from being too loud. He was painfully hard, but Seungcheol had a strong grip on his hips stopping him from getting any friction against the fabric of his shorts. “Please touch me...” He begs under his breath.

“I am touching you.” Seungcheol smirks, giving the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh a quick nip. It makes his lover flinch, but the moans return when Seungcheol sucks on the spot he’s bitten.

” _Please_ ,” Jeonghan begs, nearly crying at how turned on he feels. “Please just- _ah_ stop teasing me...”

Seungcheol turns his attention away from the marks he’s making and instead moves up Jeonghan’s body to his neck. With Seungcheol on top of him, Jeonghan still can’t move, but at least from here he’s able to grind his erection against Seungcheol’s thigh.

”You want me to touch you, baby? You want me to make you come?” Seungcheol asks, the teasing tone making Jeonghan whine more. The oldest can tell how desperate Jeonghan is by how quickly he’s bucking his hips. Seungcheol decides he’s not done teasing and puts his hands back on Jeonghan’s hips, holding him against the mattress. 

Jeonghan lets out a frustrated whine, hitting Seungcheol’s chest once with a weak punch.

 _Cute,_ Seungcheol thinks, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend’s sweet lips as slowly as he can. Jeonghan returns the kiss, letting his hands find their way to Seungcheol’s neck, pulling him further into it.

Seungcheol takes the opportunity to start grinding his own bulge into Jeonghan’s, appreciating the feeling their shorts give against his cock. Jeonghan moans into Seungcheol’s mouth and grips locks of black hair between his fingers. Seungcheol has to stop himself from going too fast, Jeonghan would not be quiet enough for that, but he can’t help himself taking it further.

The older separates from the kiss and sits up, taking his shirt off and pulling his lover’s shorts down. Jeonghan, panting, traces his fingers on Seungcheol’s exposed skin, tugging on his waistband.

Jeonghan kicks his shorts onto the floor and starts to pull his shirt off but is stopped. 

”Leave it on, I like it.” Seungcheol admits with a slight smile. He can’t resist Jeonghan wearing his clothes. “Turn over.”

Jeonghan does as he’s told, turning onto his stomach and propping his ass up with his knees. Seungcheol takes a bottle from his side-drawer and pops the cap open with ease before spreading some of the cool gel onto his fingers. The next thing Jeonghan feels is Seungcheol’s fingers sliding inside of him, working him open with a slow pace.

Jeonghan uses his pillow to keep quiet, but he can’t help letting out moan after moan. Seungcheol begs him to hush but he can’t. With Seungcheol, he never can. 

”I haven’t even gotten inside of you yet and you’re already this loud? What will we do if someone wakes up, Hannie? Someone might walk in.” Seungcheol scolds. He would spank his whining boyfriend if it wasn’t for the sound it’d make. He decides on a different way to punish him and slips another finger inside, using three to stretch him well. At the same time he leans down and gives a quick bite to Jeonghan’s right thigh, the pain making him jerk backwards, pushing Seungcheol’s fingers deeper.

Jeonghan whimpers loudly, burying his face further into his pillow at the pleasure and pain he’d caused himself. Seungcheol smiles at boyfriend.

“Cheol... I want you inside me... please, it’s enough now...” Jeonghan pleads, reaching behind himself to touch Seungcheol’s hardened cock still trapped behind fabric.

That was all the convincing Seungcheol needed. 

The older finally pulls down his shorts and kicks them off to the floor, spreading more gel across his fingers to rub on his cock. Jeonghan sits patiently with his ass in the air, one hand slowly rubbing his own hard-on. 

Seungcheol gets on his knees behind Jeonghan and lines himself up before carefully entering, wincing at how good it feels and willing himself to take it slow. If not for Jeonghan, for his members who were sleeping peacefully in the rooms beside them. Jeonghan releases a whimpering moan when Seungcheol has his entire length in, speeding up his hand movements until Seungcheol stops him. Replacing Jeonghan’s hand for his own, Seungcheol keeps his hand in time with his thrusts as he starts moving, gradually picking up speed but still keeping the pace slow. 

Jeonghan can’t take it anymore and groans in frustration.

”If you’re going to fuck me, then _fuck me_.” He whines. Seungcheol doesn’t think twice. Letting go of Jeonghan’s cock, Seungcheol’s hands find their natural place on Jeonghan’s waist as he starts fucking into his boyfriend with hard, fast thrusts.

If the members couldn’t hear Jeonghan before, they certainly could now. The room is filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, as much as Seungcheol tries to muffle the sounds, it’s futile. It feels too good to stop.

Jeonghan puts his hand behind his back searching for Seungcheol who quickly finds it, squeezing his lover’s hand while he pounds into him without remorse. The kind of force that has Jeonghan seeing stars every time Seungcheol’s hips meet his lover's.

Seungcheol stops with a final deep thrust making Jeonghan gasp, and pulls out carefully. Jeonghan’s whines start again but are quickly silenced when Seungcheol flips him over and re-enters him from their new position. Jeonghan’s arms fly around Seungcheol’s neck and pull him down for a kiss when he starts thrusting powerfully again. This time, Seungcheol uses his mouth to stop Jeonghan from being too noisy.

Jeonghan wraps his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, the feeling of his boyfriend going so deep inside him making his toes curl. He’s close, but he doesn’t want it to end. He can tell Seungcheol is close too by the desperate way he moves.

Jeonghan takes his lips away from Seungcheol’s to whisper in his ear.

”I want you to come for me, Cheol... _fuck, ah_.. come inside me...” Jeonghan mewls at how strong Seungcheol’s trusts get at his words.

Jeonghan knows exactly what to say to get Seungcheol to do as he asks. At this rate he would come without even being touched.

Seungcheol moans into Jeonghan’s skin, kissing his neck and collarbones, admiring how small his shirt makes his boyfriend look.

Being the pleasing type, as much as Seungcheol felt like he would he still couldn’t come before Jeonghan. Wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, he rubs him with fast, tight strokes, making sure to use his thumb on the tip as he moves. Jeonghan tightens his thighs around Seungcheol’s waist, feeling his orgasm brimming inside.

When Seungcheol starts sucking a mark behind his ear, he hears Jeonghan's voice crack in a moan, his hole tightening. Jeonghan comes with a whine, true to his nature, making a mess on Seungcheol’s shirt and hand.

With his boyfriend taken care of, Seungcheol holds his waist and starts a series of deep thrusts into Jeonghan. It’s not long before Seungcheol halts, spilling cum inside his boyfriend with a load moan. He bows his head in exhaustion, catching Jeonghan's panting lips for a few quick kisses before sitting up. Seungcheol pulls out slowly, watching his cum drip out of Jeonghan, legs still in the air. Seungcheol wishes he could take a photo of how pretty Jeonghan looks after getting fucked, his hair messy, lips parted, eyes glossed over with ease. 

Seungcheol uses his finger to touch Jeonghan’s hole, pushing some of the cum back inside.

”Let’s clean up.” Jeonghan sighs peacefully, shutting his eyes and hearing Seungcheol hum in agreement. His boyfriend helps him stand and holds him steady when he does, Seungcheol’s arm finding it’s way securely around the younger’s waist. “I don’t know why you complained so much. I think you were louder than I was.” He pouts.

Seungcheol just smiles and pecks his lips softly.

”Whatever you say, Hannie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/aesvtz)


End file.
